


Storms

by casey2y5



Series: JensenTahmoh OTP 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/pseuds/casey2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is harsh against the house and all Jensen can think about is the house crumbling around him and the dog. Still, he knows Tahmoh will be home from work soon and he just has to focus on that until it becomes reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Jensen had startled when the first clap of the thunder sounded two hours ago, nearly dropping the pan on his foot. The dog had yelped and gone under the kitchen table. He closed his eyes and forced the panic back down, convincing himself there wasn’t any danger. Then he had gone to make sure all the windows were tightly sealed before it had started raining. Grateful as he was for the day off he wished that Tahmoh was sharing it with him- storms made him jumpy at the best of times.

He finished the meal eventually and sat down to eat, ignoring the pattering of rain on the window. As he wrapped up a dish for Tahmoh to eat later and began gathering dishes to the side of the sink the thunder clapped louder and the power flickered. The dish he was holding clattered to the ground breaking cleanly in two and he cursed, picking up the pieces and tossing them in the trash.

Lightning cracked outside, illuminating the yard through the window close enough to hear and he instinctively retreated away, deciding dishes could wait. He scooped the dog up, carrying thirty pounds of basset hound to the couch and pulled the afghan back of it. He let the dog crawl underneath and rest his head beneath the blankets resting his heavy head against his thigh. There was no reason for him to hate storms like he did but ever since a tree branch had gone through his window a few years back they had just made him nervous.

Once Tahmoh was back he'd feel better - the impending sense of doom would go back to being a bad memory. He closed his eyes and scratched through warm fur focusing on breathing and not the feeling of the walls closing in around him. In spite of his efforts to not let panic consume him his Knees were drawing up to his chest as the rain intensified and he started to hear the sharp noise of hail against the windows. It felt like the entire house was about to collapse in a pile of sticks around him and the trembling dog. His breath was coming too fast and he needed Tahmoh now, before the tightening in his chest turned into a full blown panic attack. It felt like hours before he heard a key in the lock. Jensen kept his eyes screwed shut, even as he heard approaching footsteps he logically knew belonged to his lover He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"he asked, voice low. "Left as soon as I realized how bad the storm got."

Jensen swallowed around the lump in his throat before responding. "I'm fine. Just waiting it out."

Tahmoh sat down next to him wrapping him in the safe circle of his arms whispering soothing nonsense, against his hair. Jensen realize the heat should be suffocating where he's buried his face in the drenched while shirt. It takes him a minute more to realize its because Tahmoh is soaked through and is all but shivering against him. He raises a shaking hand to undo the buttons intending to at least get him out of the soaked clothes.

''Its alright, Its fine, It'll dry. I’m gonna take care of you right now," he said cupping Jensen's hand against his chest, rubbing circles with his thumb.

He wanted to protest, say that he'd catch a cold if he stayed wet for much longer. Instead he cured tighter against him knowing he was safe for the moment even with the onslaught of rain and wind against the windows. He didn't dare look up at the hair plastered to Tahmoh's face knowing guilt would consume him if he saw just how long he'd been outside in his haste to return. He'd express his thanks when he was coherent again and the night was calm.


End file.
